Takes One to Know One
by EchoSparks
Summary: The war is over and Harry doesn't want to become an Auror any more. In this story Severus Snape is still alive, Kingsley Shacklebolt is Minister of Magic, and Minerva McGonagoll is Head of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

In this story Severus Snape is still alive, Kingsley Shacklebolt is Minister of Magic, and Minerva McGonagoll is Head of Hogwarts.

**Prologue**

Harry went upstairs to the Room of Requirement- he just wanted some space. Families downstairs were grieving for friends and family members that they had lost in the Battle of Hogwarts. His job was done now, no one needed him to do their bidding, he was a free man who had no idea what he was going to do with himself. "Pondering what to do next Potter?" Severus Snape said pulling Harry out of his thoughts.

"Yes Sir," Harry smiled at him. "You?"

"Same, Minerva has already offered me the DADA position," Severus looked downcast. "I want to go back to teaching potions; I want to forget about the Dark Arts."

"Then why don't you?"

"Horrace Slughorn is here teaching potions," Severus shifted on the bench he was sitting on to give Harry a place to sit.

"There you two are; I have been looking for you everywhere!" Minerva McGonagoll scolded. "I have been talking to horrace Slughorn, he wishes to return back into retirement, therefore we need a new Potions Master - any takers?"

"Yes, I will take it, but what about DADA? No one will want the cursed job," Severus looked back at the floor.

"That's where Mr Potter comes into the equation."

"Huh? Why me?"

"Well, you were keen to become an Auror, but having spent your life fighting Dark wizards, I thought maybe you would like a change. How about becoming our new DADA teacher?" A shadow of a smile crossed Minerva's face.

"I don't know anything about teaching." Harry reasoned.

"You led Dumbledore's Army in your fifth year, you know all the spells and can do them non verbally." McGonagoll pointed out.

"I can show you how to set and mark homework to begin with," Severus reasoned. Minerva raised her eyebrows sharply.

"Seven years acting like you hate him and now you are taking him under your wing, please say you are showing your true colours."

"I had to act like an old bat, as a certain young man would call me, permanently so I didn't let my guard down and endanger the pupils of this school."

"Well it's sorted then, Harry, welcome to the teaching staff. You can move in immediatly, you might want to set up your classroom, teaching will have to commence soon, we have a month left and the castle will be repared soon too. Good day," Minerva left the two men in silence.

"Is she always like that?" Harry whispered when she has dissappeared down the corridor.

"Yep, pretty much."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

The new school year had started, all the students and teachers were waiting for the first years to enter the great hall and be sorted into their houses. Severus Snape, being the new deputy head, was waiting at the top of the stairs for the first years to arrive with Hagrid. Harry was sat at the teacher's table where several of the students looked up at him beaming while others whispered in curiosity as to why he was there.

The main wooden doors swung open and Snape led the scared students inside the hall and all the way down the aisle to the steps that led up to the Sorting Hat. Standing in front of it after the new song he sang, Snape started calling out names; all the way from Hannah Amos and Jim Berry to Jennifer Miley and Michael Painter.

There was however, one particular student that caught Harry's eye. He was a small boy with dirty blond hair, and eyes of different colours; one green, one blue. His clothes looked dishevelled and he didn't look up until his name was called.

"Webb, Colin." Snapes' voice called across the few remaining students.

The boy – Colin – walked nervously up the stairs and struggled to sit on the stool considering his short frame. Harry discretely waved his wand under the table and without a word, made the stool shrink. Snape glanced up at Harry, who grimaced and averted his gaze.

The hat went on the boys head and slipped down until his head was swallowed up by the hat. Colin clenched the sides of the stool until his knuckles went white. Harry noticed that he was shaking.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted after a moment. Snape removed the hat and Colin stood, hurrying down the steps and over to the Gryffindor table. It was only then that Harry realised that the boy was limping; his mind started to whir before he was pulled from his musings by Minerva announcing the start of dinner.

Snape sat himself down in the free seat next to Harry and, leaning over slightly, whispered, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

"About the Webb boy?" Harry replied glancing at his former professor.

"Yes," Snape answered with a small nod, "I could see his neck beneath the cloak… there were bruises."

Harrys slight frown deepened, "Domestic abuse?"

"Perhaps, that or bullies." Snape said as he took a large swig of pumpkin juice.

Distracted, Harry eyed the goblet in Snapes hands, "I didn't have you down for a man who drank pumpkin juice.

"Lesson number one, Potter," Snape started with a sly smile, "just because it looks like one thing, doesn't mean it isn't another."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Bourbon?"

"Well done," Snape set his goblet down again, "back to the matter at hand… who should talk to the boy?"

"His Head of House I suppose."

"What, pray tell, are you two conspiring about?" Minerva leant in from Harrys' other side.

"Betting which house will get the first detention." Snape replied swiftly. Minerva chuckled and stood up, moving out from behind the table and stood tall in front of the students.

"Good evening all, welcome back to old students and welcome to the new ones. In May we lost many of our past and present students, their sacrifice has enabled the world to be free of the Dark wizard Lord Voldemort. Once again, Hogwarts is a safe place for its students to learn and I hope nobody in this hall would endanger themselves or others. Now, we have several changes to staff this year. Professor Snape will return to his position as Potions Master, Professor Cassidy will take over Muggle Studies and Professor Potter will take over Defence Against the Dark Arts-," Minerva was interrupted by excited shouts, cheers and applause from the student body. Harry blushed a deep red colour causing Snape to chuckle slightly.

Hushing the students, Minerva continued, "the Heads of Houses this year will be Professor Flitwick for Ravenclaw, Professor Sprout for Hufflepuff, Professor Snape for Slytherin and our new Professor Potter for Gryffindor," Harry inhaled some of the juice he was drinking and was engulfed in a brief coughing fit while a fair few of the students laughed. A smile ghosted over Minerva's face as she continued once again, "you all have ninety minutes to sort out your dorms before your Head of House will come and speak to you all. Good night."

There was scuffling as the students started to head off to their various houses.

"You did say his Head of House would talk to him." Snape said before leaving the table, and a bemused Harry behind.

Thank you to my Beta; :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

Harry shook his head as he departed from the teachers' table and to his own chambers to wash his face and hands after dinner. He contemplated on how to approach the subject with the boy. Colin's twin, Ryan, was sorted into Gryffindor as well; however, he did not look as bad as Colin did. If it was from an abusive parent, did that mean Colin protected his brother? Could it be possible that Ryan was the one causing Colin the pain and torment? Maybe he could get Hermione and Ginny to keep an eye on them – they were doing their NEWTS this year, Ron had left to help George with the shop. On his desk in his personal study was a list of prefects from his house.

5th years – Samuel Lane and Penny Griffith

6th years – Dennis Creevey and Marie Wilson

7th years – Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley

Not a bad bunch, Harry thought. There was no longer head boy or head girl, just prefects for now. He looked at his watched. Ten minutes 'til he was to greet his house. He was strangely nervous. He changed out of his formal robes and into black trousers and a white shirt with a buttoned up cardigan to keep the chill away. Harry made his way up to the Gryffindor portrait hole where The Fat Lady Sat. "Password?"

"Beazor," Harry replied. She smiled gently and swung forward. Harry took a deep breath before walking through.

Silence greeted him; all the students looked in awe at him. A roar of cheers and applaud rang around the room. Harry held his hand up for silence. "Thank you. Now you all know curfew is at nine, half ten for fifth years and above. If anyone has any issues this year, come to me or one of your prefects; they are - Samuel Lane and Penny Griffith, Dennis Creevey and Marie Wilson and Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, none of them bite and I wish for you all to pay attention to their advice. Third years, you will receive your timetables at breakfast tomorrow, sixth years; there will be meetings during your free period first thing tomorrow. Please remember, your house is like your family, I do not want any fighting or bullying, remember, we need the house points because we don't want Professor Snape and his Slytherins to win do we?"

"No!" agreed his house.

"Quidditch practices will start in two weeks, next week there will be try outs. Quidditch captain has been given to Miss Ginny Weasley." Harry nodded to Ginny. "Now does anyone have any questions? No? Ok then, I want you all to get proper sleep tonight ready for your first day tomorrow. Good luck and don't forget to have fun." The house departed in their little groups, Harry waved to Hermione and Ginny before they went up to their dormitory.

"Sir?" A small first year squeaked. "I can't open my case."

"Ryan Webb, isn't it?" The small boy nodded. "Let's go and see it."

The First year's dormitory for the boys had three beds, one was empty, which he presumed was Ryan's another one had a dark haired boy unpacking and the third had Colin Webb sleeping on it, to under the covers or changed. Ryan indicated his case and Harry set to work trying to open it but every time he went to touch the lock the case gave of an electric type shock. After the fifth attempt Harry stopped. He sat back looking confused. Colin stirred in his sleep and sat up staring at Harry. "Who are you?" he asked alarmed. "What are you doing to my brother's case?"

"I'm Professor Harry Potter, Head of Gryffindor. I am trying to unlock it for him."

"Let me do it." Within seconds Colin had unlocked it. "There you go Ryan. Everything is in there and safe." Ryan tanked his brother and started to unpack what little belongings he had. Both twins had everything on the school list but little else. No personal items, no toys or books, no non school uniform clothes.

"Do you have any casual clothes with you?" Harry asked gently.

"I'm going to see my brother Seamus," the dark haired boy feeling uncomfortable with where the conversation was going. Harry nodded his thanks. Ryan looked to Colin.

"No Sir. We can't afford them Sir." Colin said simply.

"Ok, didn't you have any before you came?"

"Yes Sir but our parents got rid of them because they were old and dirty."

"Erm okay." Harry was stumped as to what to say next.

"It's okay Sir," Colin reassured Harry. "We are used to it. Our parents are rarely home and we get clothes when our Dad is finished with them." Colin did not seem to understand what was wrong with what he had just said.

"Okay, let's unpack your belongings onto your bed so I can see what you have a don't have." Both boys did so quickly. On there beds lay 3 sets of plain black work robes, a plain pointed hat, a pair of protective gloves, a winter coat, a wand, a cauldron a telescope, a set of glass phials and a set brass scales, they all looked to be second hand. The books, (The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)- Miranda Goshawk -A History of Magic-Bathilda Bagshot -Magical Theory-Adalbert Waffling -A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration-Emeric Switch -One Thousand Herbs and Fungi-Phyllida Spore-Magical Drafts and Potions-Arsenius Jigger -Fantastical Beasts and Where to Find Them-Newt Scamander -The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection-Quentin Trimble) looked even more battered and had pages missing from them all. "Do you not have any parchment, quills, or ink?" Both boys shook their heads. "Ok." Harry drew a deep breath whilst summoning the Diagon Alley catalogue from his study. The thick catalogue came to rest on his lap, Harry sat down with a twin on either side. "If you see anything you like point it out." Harry started at the school equipment buying parchment, exercise books, quills, and bottles of black ink. He went on to buying pyjamas the twins had pointed out along with several pairs of jeans, jogging bottoms, tee shirts, shirts, jumpers and underwear. Harry bought both boys a wrist watch so they could keep track of the time as well as alarm clocks. After about ten minutes a flock of owls had accumulated themselves outside the dormitory window with Harry's latest purchases. Unloading the Owl's burdens one by one, he assigned various items to either twin. Both boy's eyes lit up, unable to comprehend the kindness Harry had shown them with the amount of stuff he had bought them.

"Th-th-thank you Sir," Colin stuttered. "You didn't have to."

"No I didn't but I wanted to." Harry looked at them both. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to come and find me. Now get some sleep, you will need your strength for tomorrow. We will continue this chat on Friday afternoon. I will ocme and collect you both. Sweet dreams children."


End file.
